Green Scare
The term Green Scare, alluding to the Red Scares, periods of fear over communist infiltration of U.S. society, is a term popularized by environmental activists to refer to legal action by the U.S. government against the radical environmentalist movement. It is first known to have appeared in 2002 in the wake of the February 12 congressional hearings titled "The Threat of Eco-Terrorism" which discussed groups including the Earth Liberation Front (ELF) and the Animal Liberation Front (ALF).Federal Bureau of Investigation - Congressional Testimony The Spring edition of a prisoner support zine or newsletter, Spirit of Freedom defined the term as "the tactics that the US government and all their tentacles (FBI, IRS, BATF, Joint Terrorism Task Forces, local police, the court system) are using to attack the ELF/ALF and specifically those who publicly support them."Spirit of Freedom Spring 2002 The term has been used by activists to describe a sweep of arrests, convictions and grand jury indictments of ELF and ALF operatives on charges relating to acts of property damage, conspiracy, arson and use of destructive devices.Federal Bureau of Investigation - Press Room - Headline Archives - Eco-Terror IndictmentsFBI Continues Crackdown on Environmentalists : AZ IMC Cases Since 2000, the US government has prosecuted over 20 cases involving environmentalists, which Los Angeles CityBeat describes as having "redefined not only free speech, but also redefined environmentally motivated property destruction - like torching Hummers or tree-felling equipment - as being on a par with the murderous assaults of Al Qaeda." Dean Kuipers, The Green Scare], Los Angeles CityBeat, 3 May, 2007, These arrests, indictments and trials, which have collectively been termed the Green Scare by environmentalists, include: Individuals is a spokesman for the ELF and has been involved in ALF actions such as; the sinking of whaling ships, the release of animals from fur farms and several acts of arson.]] Rod Coronado, a prominent Native American eco-anarchist, who was arrested on a felony charge of demonstrating the use of a destructive device.Federal Bureau of Investigation - San Diego Field Division - Department of Justice Press Release - February 22, 2006 His indictment indirectly related to an August 1, 2003 fire in San Diego that destroyed an apartment complex causing an estimated $50 million worth of damage.SignOnSanDiego.com > News > Metro - Feds arrest environment radical over S.D. speech Coronado, a self-described "unofficial ELF spokesman",Paul Watson: Assault on the foundations of freedom - 27 Feb 2006 - NZ Herald: World / International News stood trial in 2007. After two days of deliberations, the jury remained deadlocked so the judge declared a mistrial.Hoffman, Alison. "Mistrial Declared for Environmentalist", Associated Press, September 19, 2007, retrieved September 20, 2007. He subsequently entered a guilty plea and accepted a deal for a one year prison term. Jeff "Free" Luers, an environmental activist from Los Angeles, California, currently serving a ten year prison sentence for arson. His initial sentence was over 22 years, but the Oregon Court of Appeals overturned it,Appeal from Circuit Court, Lane County and the Lane County Circuit Court determined a new sentence of 10 years in February 2008, by what The Independent described as an "international campaign for a more appropriate sentence for a crime in which no one was hurt." The Battle of Bear Creek: New Threat in Americas Backyard, The Independent, March 5th 2008. In 2000 he set fire to three SUVs at Romania Chevrolet dealership in Eugene, Oregon as a protest against excessive consumption and global warming. He has become a cause célèbre among some radicals, anti-prison activists, and people associated with the Earth Liberation Front, although Luers has said that he does not consider himself an ELF member. Cure for What Jails Ya, Grist Magazine, 4th May 2006. Upon his resentencing, Judge Billings said that he expected Luers would be treated as an "elder statesman" among some activists, and hoped that Luers would use that influence in a productive way. Luers declared that he was looking forward to "promoting activism through legal means." Christopher McIntosh, who was sentenced to 8 years in prison for setting fire to a Seattle McDonald's restaurant in January, 2003.Animal activist pleads guilty in McDonald's fire McIntosh admitted guilt as part of a plea agreement, in which the prosecution said they would not ask that he spend more than ten years in prison.The Seattle Times: Local News: 8-year sentence for 2003 arson at eatery Supporters criticized the sentence as excessive "for someone who caused $5,000 damage". Prosecutors argued it was important to "protect the public" from some one who expressed no remorse, saying McIntosh was "proud of his crime, and, given the chance, he would do the same thing again." was charged with releasing 8,000 animals from various fur farms in 1997, he then lived underground for seven years, before being re-arrested.]] Peter Daniel Young and a friend, Justin Samuel, who were indicted in by a federal grand jury in September 1998 on four charges of "Extortion by Interfering with Interstate Commerce", and two charges of "Animal Enterprise Terrorism".Richmond, Todd. Associated Press, October 7, 2005. They released over 8,000 animals from various fur farms in Iowa, South Dakota, and Wisconsin and disposed of the breeding records at each farm. Samuel was arrested on September 4, 1999 in Belgium and was extradited to the United States to face trial. He agreed to cooperate with the government in exchange for a reduced sentence of two years. Young was arrested in San Jose, California on March 21, 2005 on charges of shoplifting from a local Starbucks and was extradited to Wisconsin to face trial for the fur farm raids. He was sentenced to two years in federal prison; 360 hours of community service at a charity; $254,000 restitution; and one year probation. Eric McDavid, Lauren Weiner and Zachary Jenson, who were arrested in Auburn, California, and charged with conspiring to damage telephone towers, the Nimbus Dam, and Forest Service facilities "by explosive or fire".Auburn Journal : Top Stories Prosecutors allege the FBI recorded one of the suspects suggesting anti-personnel shrapnel be added to the planned bombs.SPLCenter.org: Eco-Radicalism According to the FBI affidavit, evidence against the three came from a paid "confidential source (CS) who is deeply embedded within the subjects' cell. The CS had worked for the FBI since early 2004 and agreed to testify in court." http://static.kovr.viacomlocalnetworks.com/%7Ekovr/affidavit.pdf Groups SHAC 7, six animal rights activists, who were found guilty of using their website to incite threats, harassment, vandalism and attacks against the company Huntingdon Life Sciences and their business partners. Originally seven individuals were charged, leading sympathizers to describe the defendants as the SHAC 7, but the case against one of the defendants was dropped. Pamelyn Ferdin, the current president of SHAC USA, told the jury that "for the government to say you can't say this and you can't say that is going down a very scary path of going toward fascism." However, the US Attorney's Office described the convicts as "thugs who went far beyond protected speech and lawful protest to engage in and incite intimidation, harassment and violence."American Chronicle | Six Animal Rights Terrorists Marching Off to the Slammer The judge sentenced the individuals to an aggregate of 24 years in prison, and ordered to pay a joint restitution of $1,000,001.00. Rochester IMC: SHAC 7 Defendants Sentenced This WeekSHAC 7, Green Scare. Operation Backfire, a multi-agency criminal investigation into destructive acts in the name of animal rights and environmental causes in the United States, that resulted in the December 7, 2005 arrest of seven people. The Seattle Times: Local News: Six people arrested for Northwest ecoterrorism attacks At least six people were subpoenaed to testify before grand juries. Three of the individuals subpoenaed ended up on a January 20, 2006, 65 count, 84 page long indictment.portland imc - 2006.01.20 - Copy of today's Grand Jury Indictment The new indictment charged 11 people with conspiring to commit 18 acts of arson and vandalism over a 5 year period across multiple states. Some of the charges relate to a 1998 arson attack on the Vail Ski Resort in Colorado and the sabotage of a power line near Bend, Oregon, in 1999. The FBI considers these crimes to be acts of domestic terrorism and the ELF to be the nation's top domestic terror threat.Earth Liberation Front is now FBI's No. 1 Domestic Terrorist Threat Response The Christian Science Monitor reports that the Operation Backfire indictments have elicited concern, from activists, that authorities have "cracked the super-secrecy of ALF and ELF".Backstory: Eco-vigilantes: All in 'The Family?' | csmonitor.com Alternative media organizations have condemned the arrests, some calling them a "witch hunt", "aimed at disrupting and discrediting political movements".Independent Media Center | www.indymedia.org | ((( i ))) Activists, maintaining the Red Scare allusion, claim the operations are "fishing expeditions" carried out "in the midst of 9/11 McCarthyism.Environmental + Anarchist witch-hunt under way, a very coherent summary : Indybay The FBI disputes these claims, Director Robert Mueller claiming the agency takes action "only when volatile talk crosses the line into violence and criminal activity."Federal Bureau of Investigation - Major Executive Speeches - January 20, 2006 See also *Eco-terrorism *Earth First! *Green anarchism *Security culture *Craig Rosebraugh *Darren Thurston References External links *Green Scare *Green Is the New Red *The Fed's War On The Animal Rights Movement-The Casualties of Green Scare *Portland Indymedia Green Scare Page *FBI's Operation Backfire *"Green Scared? Preliminary Lessons of the Green Scare", Rolling Thunder - overview from an anarchist perspective Category:Animal Liberation Front Category:Earth Liberation Front Category:Animal rights movement sv:Green Scare